


Wir hatten den Moment

by nutella22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Drabble Collection, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutella22/pseuds/nutella22
Summary: Ein bekannter Abschied, der jedes Mal ein kleines Stück ihres Herzens mit sich nimmt, wie ein Versprechen, es ihr wiederzubringen.





	1. Nur wir zwei

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Reihe von One-Shots, die auf wunderschönen Manips einer Freundin basierten. Leider gibt es die Manips nicht mehr :-) Sie sind fast alle Hermine/Severus lastig.

Der trockene Boden unter ihren Füßen federt ihre Schritte ab. Die Bäume haben den Kampf gegen den Herbst verloren, lassen ihre Blätter zu Boden fallen, eines nach dem anderen, als würden sie zum Abschied winken.

Der modrige Geruch des verrottenden Laubes steigt ihr in die Nase, übertüncht den Duft, den sie noch auf ihrer Zunge schmeckt. Kräftig, herb, wie Tee, in dem die Blätter einen Tick zu lange gelegen haben. Daneben liegt der Hauch von Morgen in der Luft, so frisch und rein, wie jeder neue Tag auf den Ländereien Hogwarts.

Sie fröstelt, wickelt ihren Mantel noch fester um ihre schmale Statur, während sie durch die Bäume hindurch das erste Morgenrot erkennen kann. Die Sonne ist noch nicht aufgegangen, kündigt sich aber an mit einem flammenden Inferno, das jedem Höllenfeuer trotzt.

Als ob man sich verbrennen könnte, wenn man sich dem Horizont zu sehr nähert.

Doch das Licht, so warm und verlockend es auch ihren Namen ruft, lässt sie ihre Augen zusammenkneifen, die müde und wehmütig dem Schloss entgegenblinzeln. Noch haben sie den Wald nicht verlassen, noch ist die Gefahr, gesehen zu werden, gering. Doch nicht mehr lang.

Und so schleichen sie geräuschlos weiter, jeder in Gedanken bei der vergangen Nacht. Und der davor. Und der davor. Und mit einem letzten Blick zueinander denken sie nur noch an die nächste, die kommen wird.

Er geht voraus, lässt sie zurück. Ein bekannter Abschied, der jedes Mal ein kleines Stück ihres Herzens mit sich nimmt, wie ein Versprechen, es ihr wieder zu bringen. Bis zum Abendrot, das sich in einigen Stunden in den Falten ihres Umhanges brechen wird und das Licht in ihren Augen zum Tanzen bringen wird.


	2. All Soul's Night

Scheusal!“ schimpfen sie ihr hinterher. „Hexe! Hexe! Hexe!“ Ihre Stimmen verletzen mehr, als ihre Äxte und Stöcke es je könnten. Die Worte hinterlassen Narben in ihrem Herzen, die nicht mit Salbe und einem warmen Wickel geheilt werden können.

In geduckter Haltung huscht sie weiter. Die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, immer darauf bedacht, niemanden anzusehen. Aus Erfahrung weiß sie, dass das niemals ein gutes Ende nimmt.

Noch immer folgen ihr die Schreie der Bewohner, voller Hass und Unwissenheit. Doch spätestens wenn die junge Tochter vom Farmer drüben am Weiher in wenigen Tagen gebären wird, wird man sie wieder holen lassen. Es wird Nacht sein. Ihre Ankunft wird überschattet sein von misstrauischen, hasserfüllten Blicken, die ihr Löcher in den Rücken brennen wollen. Man wird verängstigt auf den ledernen Beutel an ihrem Gürtel schielen, als enthalte er Gift und keine Medizin. Und wenn ihre Arbeit erledigt ist wird man sie verjagen wie eine Bettlerin oder eine zerlumpte Hündin. Ein Besucher, den man ruft, um ihn nach getaner Arbeit vor die Tür zu setzen.

So und nicht anders kennt sie es. Hat sich damit abgefunden, nur ihm ihm nahe zu sein. Noch nie hat er sie angesehen. Wenn er mit ihr spricht, sieht er auf einen Punkt irgendwo über ihrer Schulter. Und seine Wort sind noch schneidender als die der anderen Bewohner. Man erwartet es von ihm als Dorfratsmitglied. Mit ihr ein Wort zu wechseln ist Blasphemie und ein Verbrechen an Gott. Sie wird geduldet, nicht willkommen geheißen. Aber wie lange noch?

Irgendwann wird dieser Ort ihr Tod sein. Irgendwann wird sie die Flammen am Saum ihres Mantels spüren, die Hitze des Feuers auf ihrer Haut. Die aufgelöste Schar wird ihr zurufen, dass sie ihren Gang in die Hölle selbst heraufbeschworen hat. Über die lodernden, heißen Zungen hinweg wird sie ihn ansehen – ihn, der vermutlich noch immer die brennende Fackel in der Hand halten wird - und es werden nur ihre Blicke sein, die ihn treffen.

Und sie werden ihm sagen, dass sie ihm verzeiht.


	3. Spieglein, Spieglein

Spiegel lügen nicht. Ob sie dabei schweigen, oder lauthals ihre Meinung kundtun. Sie geben immer genau das wieder, was ihnen gegenübersteht. Jede Narbe, jeder Fleck, jeder Riss in der hart erkämpften Fassade muss sich der Realität stellen.

Sie seufzt, streicht sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie wollen partout nicht dort bleiben, wo sie sie hin gesteckt hat. Vermutlich fühlen sie sich genauso nervös, wie ihre Besitzerin es im Moment tut.

Der Stoff unter ihren Händen fühlt sich weich an, unschuldig. Als wolle es sie in etwas einhüllen, das die bevorstehende Kollision mit ihrer Umgebung dämpfen könnte. Aber um in der heutigen Nacht nicht gegen etwas zu kollidieren, dafür benötigt es mehr als einige Lagen weichen Stoffes.

„Du hast noch nie so schön ausgesehen wie in diesem Moment.“ Er kommt auf sie zu, schlingt seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und starrt sie über ihre Schulter hinweg im Spiegel an.

„Das sagst du nur, weil du Angst hast, dass wir die heutige Nacht nicht lebend überstehen“, murmelt sie, doch er gibt es als Antwort nur ein winziges Lächeln. Seine Lippen finden ihre Halsbeuge und der Kuss darauf ist kaum mehr als ein Luftzug.

„Wir haben auch den Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord gewonnen“, betont er, als wäre das schon alles, was es braucht, um ihr die Angst vor diesem Abend zu nehmen. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, würde sie lieber eine Horde Todesser bekämpfen, als ihrem heutigen Schicksal entgegenzutreten.

„Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen?“ fragt sie und schürzt ihre Lippen. Eine Geste, die jedes Mal ihren Zauber aufs Neue entfalten lässt und die Arme um ihre Hüfte halten sie noch näher, noch wärmer, noch fester.

Bis in die Unendlichkeit könnte sie so stehen bleiben, doch schließlich lässt er sie los und verschließt mit langsamen Bewegungen die Perlenkette an ihrem Nacken. Sie fällt ihr tief ins Dekolleté und sie wirft einen letzten Blick auf ihre Erscheinung.

„Wie es soweit kommen konnte?“, wiederholt er. „Es war deine Idee.“

Ein weiteres Seufzen. Sie hat diese Art der Worte inzwischen perfektioniert und er sagt immer, dass er sie inzwischen alle auseinander halten kann. Das Wohlige, das Trauernde, das Verzweifelte... das Genervte.

Er zieht sie mit sich. Nicht fest, aber doch so, dass sie sich seinem Griff nicht entziehen kann. Und sie folgt ihm willig.

Und bevor sie die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer schließt, ermahnt sie ihn: „Erinnere mich daran, nie wieder eine Party in unserem Haus zu veranstalten.“


	4. Safety

Müde reibt sie sich die Augen, rümpft ihre Nase und presst ihr Gesicht noch fester in die Kissen. Er sitzt einige Meter entfernt an seinem Schreibtisch, beobachtet fasziniert den Tanz des flackernden Kerzenscheins auf ihrem Gesicht.

Eigentlich sollte er Hausarbeiten durchgehen. Die Feder liegt neben dem Stapel Pergament, scheint fast verloren zwischen all den Bergen unerledigter Aufgaben. Wie ein Ausrufezeichen hinter einer unbeachteten Aufforderung. Sogar der rebellische Tintenklecks prangt an der richtigen Stelle. Doch all das ist unwichtig.

Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er irgendwann eine Grenze überschritten hat. Vielleicht hat er sie einreißen lassen, als Hermine das erste Mal auf ihren Zehenspitzen gestanden hat, um ihn zu küssen. Vielleicht war es auch schon viel früher. Er weiß es nicht. Weiß nur, dass heute seine Gemächer leer und kalt wirken, wenn sie nicht da ist. Mit ihrer Anwesenheit bringt sie etwas mit, das er vorher nie vermisst hatte.

Sie gibt einen Laut von sich, ein Schnurren oder Seufzen, und winkelt ihre Beine an. Auf leisen Sohlen schleicht er sich näher, breitet eine Decke über ihr aus und für einen Moment, nur einen ganz kurzen, bleibt seine Hand auf ihrer Wange liegen. Sie schmiegt sich hinein, als würde seine Hand die aufkeimende Wärme spenden, nicht die Decke. Ein erneutes Seufzen erklingt, als er seine Hand wieder fort nimmt und zurück zum Schreibtisch geht. Die Arbeit kann warten. Sie muss warten. Seine Schüler werden sich schon nicht darüber beschweren, wenn sie ihre M's und S's und T's einen Tag später bekommen.

Auf die Lehnen stützend sinkt er zurück auf den Stuhl, das Gesicht der Couch zugewandt und grübelt weiter über die Frage nach, wer hier wem Sicherheit schenkt.


	5. Same Time, Same Place

Jedes Mal aufs Neue war es, als würde er eine andere Welt betreten, kaum dass sein Fuß die Schwelle zur Bibliothek überquert hatte. Die staubige Luft kroch in seine Nase, kratzte seinen Hals. Er unterdrückte ein Räuspern und konzentrierte sich darauf, so geräuschlos wie möglich die Gänge entlang zu huschen.

Es war kurz vor zehn Uhr Abends und die Bibliothek würde jeden Moment schließen. Madame Pince's schrille Stimme würde ertönen und die verbliebenen Schüler zum Gehen auffordern. Nicht dass es viele Schüler gab, die sich um diese Uhrzeit noch hier aufhielten. Zumindest nicht um der Bücher willen.

Unbewusst machte er einen großen Schritt über die knarrende Diele neben dem Regal mit den Astronomie Büchern.

Die abendlichen Besuche in der Bibliothek hatten vor vielen Jahren begonnen, um ihm ein letztes Mal jeden Tag die Möglichkeit zu geben, Schüler beim Brechen der Regeln zu erwischen. Doch zugegebenermaßen ging es schon seit langem nicht mehr darum. Nicht vorrangig.

Er blieb vor der letzten Ecke stehen und sah vorsichtig um sie herum. Dort saß sie, wie jeden Abend, ihren Kopf tief über ein Pergament gebeugt. Hastig kritzelte sie die letzten Notizen des Tages, als ob es die letzten in ihrem Leben wären. Die Bücher lagen um sie herum verteilt, wie wahllose Zutaten für ein umfangreiches Rezept.

Sie sah auf, strich sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und fuhr dann mit dem Finger über eine Seite des Buches, das rechts von ihr lag. Erneut senkte sich ihr Kopf und ihre dunklen Locken fielen hinab, wie ein Vorhang, der jedes Mal aufs Neue verbarg, was ihr Verstand zu Tage brachte.

Er beobachtete sie gerne. Als würde er einer malenden Künstlerin zusehen, ohne das Gemälde zu kennen. Die Bücher in ihrer Nähe schienen hoffnungsvoll zu vibrieren. Als ob sie genau wüssten, dass die Gryffindor ihrer Worte würdig war. Wie kleine, unsichtbare Hauselfen, die ihr jede Frage von den Augen ablasen und sofort ihre Antworten anboten. Beinahe lächerlich, wie sehr diese zahllosen, gebundenen Seiten, die doch aus nichts anderem bestanden als Papier und Tinte, zum Leben erweckt wurden durch die pure Anwesenheit einer jungen Frau.

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er erst jetzt, wie sie erneut ihren Kopf gehoben hatte und nun angestrengt zu lauschen schien. Er hielt die Luft an, trat zurück hinter das Regal und hörte, wie sie eilig ihre Pergamente zusammensuchte, die benutzten Bücher auf einen Stapel sortierte und kaum war sie damit fertig, ertönte die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Madame Pince und forderte alle Verbliebenen auf, die Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen.

Nachdem Hermines Schritte verklungen waren, blieb er noch einen Augenblick stehen. Wollte ihr einige Minuten Vorsprung geben, damit er nicht zu allem Übel auch noch auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam machte.

Wie von alleine fanden seine Füße den Weg zurück zum Eingang und um ihn herum erloschen die Lampen und Fackeln. Allerletzter Aufruf für alle Schüler. Um nicht über ein achtlos fallen gelassenes Buch zu stolpern – bei den Schülern Hogwarts musste man auf alles gefasst sein – hatte er seinen Zauberstab erleuchtet und trat so aus dem letzten Gang, als die Stimme der Bibliothekarin ihn aufschreckte.

„Professor, Sie auch noch hier? Ich habe sie gar nicht reinkommen gesehen.“

Die ältere Frau stapelte soeben zwei Bücher übereinander und reichte sie niemand anderem als Hermine Granger, die ihm ihren Rücken zugewandt am Tresen darauf wartete, ihre ausgeliehenen Bücher mitnehmen zu können.

„Ich...“ Er räusperte sich. Wo kam der Frosch in seinem Hals so plötzlich her? „... benötigte noch etwas Anregung für ein Projekt“, erklärte er und hoffte, nicht rot anzulaufen. Ein Severus Snape lief nicht rot an!

„Ah,“erwiderte Madame Pince, nickte und damit schien die Sache erledigt. Er wollte seinen hastigen Abgang bereits fortsetzen, als die Stimme seiner Schülerin erklang.

„Gute Nacht, Professor und...“, erklärte sie beinahe etwas verlegen. „... bis morgen.“

Erst, als er seine Unterkunft im Keller endlich erreicht hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die junge Granger am morgigen Tag keinen Unterricht bei ihm hatte.


	6. Rot

Zu ihrem Abschlussball trägt sie rot. Ein blutrotes Kleid mit Rüschen und passenden Schuhen, die sie mehr wie Folterinstrumente empfindet als Bekleidung. Doch sie bleibt tapfer, tanzt mit Ron und Harry und Neville und Dean und Lee. Es kommt ihr vor als hätte sie mit jedem Jungen in ganz Hogwarts getanzt, zweimal, als sie sich endlich davonschleichen kann, um für einige Minuten auszuruhen.  
  
Der Hof vor der Schule ist mäßig leer. Hier ein Pärchen, dort ein gelangweilter Tanzmuffel. Das Mondlicht lässt den eben gefallenen Regen silbern glitzern und sie atmet tief ein, will ihre Lungen mit soviel frischer Luft füllen, dass es bis an ihr Lebensende reicht. Denkt nicht an den nächsten Tag, der eben dieses einleiten könnte.  
  
„Was machen Sie hier, Miss Granger?“, fragt eine argwöhnische Stimme hinter ihr. „Sagen Sie bloß, Ihnen sind die Tanzpartner ausgegangen?“  
  
Sie dreht sich um, starrt ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor... Verzeihung, ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessor entgegen und wünscht sich, sie hätte ihre Schuhe nicht ausgezogen. Die hätten ihr einige Zentimeter Körpergröße verschafft und vermutlich mindestens soviel Zuwachs an Selbstbewusstsein.  
  
Er ist nicht mehr mein Professor, denkt sie. Nicht mehr.  
  
Eine seltsame Traurigkeit überkommt sie bei dem Gedanken daran, dass dies ihre letzte Nacht in den vertrauten Wänden des Schlosses ist. Und in der vertrauten Gegenwart des Mannes, mit dem sie die letzten Monate soviel Zeit verbracht hat. Allein für einen einzigen Trank. Eine einzige Hoffnung auf das Ende des Krieges.  
  
„Ich wollte nur etwas frische Luft schnappen“, erwidert sie schließlich. Nur, um die bedrückende Stille zu füllen, die zwischen ihnen herrscht. „Ich sollte... ich sollte wohl wieder reingehen.“  
  
Er nickt und sie entfernt sich von ihm, spürt seine Blicke auf ihrem Rücken. Spürt außerdem, dass noch ungesagte Worte zwischen ihnen stehen. Doch dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit. Noch liegt der letzte Kampf vor ihnen. Die Fronten sind noch nicht geklärt, der Gegner noch nicht besiegt. Nur der Weg, der gegangen werden muss, ist bereits gepflastert. Vielleicht haben sie später Zeit, sich ihren ganz eigenen Weg zu pflastern.  


 

oOoOo

  
  
Er hat von ihr geträumt. Sie in ihrem roten Kleid, die unbequemen Schuhe in ihrer Hand und aussehend, als lastete die Welt auf ihren Schultern. In gewissem Grade tat es das auch.  
  
Das Schlachtfeld vor ihm ist still. Ein Friedhof ohne Gräber aber mit unzähligen Toten. Die Fliegen summen und wenn er die Augen schließt, kann er sich fast vorstellen, auf einer Sommerwiese zu stehen, von honigsammelnden Hummeln umgeben. Doch der Schein kann nicht trügen. Dafür ist der Gestank zu unerträglich. Die Hitze zu groß, als dass die Toten davon ungeschont bleiben. Die Atmosphäre zu erdrückend, um noch Raum zu finden für die Illusion einer glücklichen Wendung, eines Happy Ends, eines glorreichen Sieges.  
  
Die Verluste können nicht gezählt werden. Wie ist es möglich, so viele Opfer mit Zahlen gleichzustellen? Fünfzig? Hundert? Tausend? Wie die Mengenangabe eines Trankrezeptes. Fünfzig Gramm Blaubeerpulver, Hundert Milliliter Algenlösung. Tausend verdammte Bezoare.  
  
Er macht einen großen Schritt über einen weiteren unbekannten Körper, verliert beinahe sein Gleichgewicht und rudert mit den Armen. Doch er verliert nicht den Blick auf den Boden. Sucht weiter in den ungezählten Gesichtern nach dem Einen. Einige kennt er, andere nicht. Einige sind bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerrt, verdreckt oder verstümmelt. Doch als er sie findet, denkt er, sie schläft. Ein friedlicher Gesichtsausdruck liegt auf ihren Zügen, als träume sie von einer vielversprechenden Zukunft. Er bleibt neben ihr stehen, sieht auf sie hinab, als wolle er sie nicht wecken, nicht stören.  
  
Ihr Umhang ist beinahe kunstvoll um sie herum drapiert, feucht glänzend im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Und genau dieser Anblick ist es, den er in Erinnerung behalten wird. Sie und ihr Kleid aus Blut.


	7. Seeds of Love

Der Raum ist so trostlos wie er es verdient hat. Die Decke verliert sich in der Dunkelheit über seinem Kopf, das Echo seiner Schritte verhallt, als würde es wie Rauch durch einen Abzug entweichen. Zentimeter-dicker Staub dämpft das Knirschen unter seinen Sohlen, sein Umhang legt eine Schneise aus dunklem Stein frei. Doch weiter und weiter zieht er seine Runden, verliert den Mittelpunkt des Raumes nie aus den Augen. Wie ein hungriges Tier, das seine Beute umkreist und sich nicht sicher ist, ob es dem Gegner gewachsen ist.

Der Spiegel strahlt etwas aus, eine Präsenz, oder eine Energie. Was genau, kann er nicht sagen. Aber es ist fremdartig, einschüchternd und mehr als irritierend. Er steht einfach nur da, regungslos, emotionslos. Kalt. Doch wie sehr der unbewegte Schein trügt, das weiß sein Beobachter ganz genau. Denn dieser Spiegel nimmt mindestens genauso viel, wie er zu geben versteht.

Was genau er Severus zu geben hätte? Er weiß es nicht. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ist er nicht einmal sicher, ob er es wissen will. Einen Blick riskieren und damit in die eigene Seele blicken?

Severus grunzt freudlos, zieht sein Schritttempo an und beginnt eine weitere Runde. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Dumbledore es sich nicht nehmen lassen würde, ihn hier unten noch etwas zappeln zu lassen.

Die Rückseite des Spiegels hätte ebensogut jedem anderen Spiegel gehören können. Selbst aus der Entfernung von mehreren Metern sieht er die unzähligen Kratzer. Abgeblätterte Farbe und Risse machen das Holz nicht sonderlich ansehnlich und als er wieder die andere Seite des Raumes erreicht, sieht er auch wieder die stumpfe Oberfläche des Glases. Blind vom Alter und Staub. Das unregelmäßig Flackern der Fackeln tun ihr übriges: Der Spiegel gehört in ein Museum. Oder auf den Altmüll. Nicht aber in ein altes Kellerverlies Hogwarts'.

Seit Jahren steht er hier. Um genau zu sein seit über fünf Jahren. Der alte Narr hatte mit diesem unberechenbaren Blitzen in den Augen behauptet, der Spiegel würde noch für einige Wahrheiten sorgen, die ansonsten für immer verborgen bleiben würde.

Severus kann ein erneutes Schnauben nicht verhindern, zieht verächtlich die Lippe in die Höhe und bleibt schließlich stehen, das Gesicht dem Spiegel zugewandt. Noch steht er zu weit weg, um etwas darin erkennen zu können und seine Beine machen es ihm nicht leicht. Seine Füße schwer wie Blei, seine Hände kalt. Nun, seine Hände sind immer kalt, aber dieses Mal fällt es ihm auf.

Er umrundet den Spiegel weiter, doch seine Kreise werden enger, seine Neugier regt sich, will Aufmerksamkeit. Andererseits, warum sollte Severus sich der Neugier beugen nur um herauszufinden, dass seine Seele so tot und abgestorben ist, dass sie nicht einmal mehr wünschen kann?

Er zögert, bleibt stehen. Der Spiegel steht neben ihm, die Oberfläche im 90 Grad Winkel zu seinem Blick. Die Staubschicht darauf daumendick und flockig. Es sieht grau aus, als wäre der Spiegel so tot wie sein Standort.

Vielleicht funktioniert er ja nicht mehr?

„Du kannst den Spiegel zerbrechen und doch würden dir die Scherben die Wahrheit sagen“, hallt eine brüchige Stimme zu Severus und auch wenn er sie erwartet hat, zuckt er zusammen und fühlt sich ertappt.

„Die Wahrheit wäre wohl kaum mehr als ein Puzzle, das man zusammensetzen müsste“, erwidert Severus und strafft seine Gestalt, um Dumbledore aufrecht entgegenzutreten. „Und ich bezweifle, dass ich in Zukunft die Muße für eine solche Beschäftigung haben werde.“

Der Direktor lächelt. Es ist kein amüsiertes Lächeln, dieses hat er in Severus' Gegenwart schon vor langer Zeit eingestellt, sondern eher ein gnädiges. Eines, dass Severus die Schuld in die Eingeweide treibt, als wäre sie ein glühender Eisenhaken.

Der alte Mann hält seine verkrüppelte Hand schützend an den Oberkörper gepresst.

Severus wirft einen fragenden Blick darauf, doch Dumbledore schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Ab heute Nacht wird sie mir keine Schmerzen mehr bereiten.“

Severus schluckt, wendet sich ab von seinem Mentor und sein Blick fällt erneut äußerst ungewollt auf den Spiegel.

„Wusstest du, dass auch die tiefsten und verborgensten Wünsche sich ändern können?“, murmelt Dumbledore und baut sich vor dem Spiegel auf. Er sieht hinein, seine Augenbraue hebt sich ein Stück. Ansonsten gibt er keine Regung von sich. Will es offenbar Severus überlassen, ob er das Wissen verkraftet.

Severus liegt die Frage auf der Zunge, doch wenn er eine Antwort hört, kann er für nichts garantieren. Noch bevor die Grausamkeit seiner Worte ihm wirklich bewusst wird, spuckt er sie aus wie einen bitteren Geschmack.

„Was auch immer du siehst, es wird nicht dein Leichnam sein, für den zu sorgen ich verdammt bin.“

Sein Atem stockt, sein Herz galoppiert. Ihm ist schlecht und er will nichts anderes, als dass diese Nacht und der ganze vermaledeite Alptraum vorbei sein wird. Doch ganz tief im Innern weiß er, dass er im Grunde erst anfängt.

„Du wirst also nicht kneifen?“ Dieses Mal klingt Dumbledore tatsächlich etwas amüsiert und Severus beißt seine Zähne zusammen, um nicht noch eine dumme Antwort zu geben. Der alte Mann nickt, dreht sich um und verlässt mit schlurfenden Schritten den Saal. Der Tränkemeister weiß, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird, dass er ihn sieht, ohne ihn mit einem Zauberstab zu bedrohen.

„Ich werde nicht kneifen“, sagt er, wohl eher um sich selbst zu überzeugen, und sieht Dumbledore lange Zeit nach.

Er ist wieder alleine mit dem Spiegel, der hinter ihm steht und ihn wortlos neckt. Ihn auffordert, nicht so feige zu sein.

„Also gut“, murmelt er und dreht sich um.

Im ersten Moment sieht er nur sich selbst, seine Gestalt verzerrt und hager und blass. Er kneift die Augen zusammen, beugt sich etwas nach vorne. Die Umrisse einer Person zeichnen sich ab, so klar und fließend, dass die Staubschicht scheinbar vor Ehrfurcht flüchtet. Eine glatte, reine Oberfläche gibt den Blick frei auf eine Frau. Hochgewachsen, stolz. Sie hat ihm den Rücken zugewandt, sieht auffällig in eine andere Richtung ohne ihn zu bemerken. Ihre braunen Haare liegen lose auf ihrem Rücken, ihre zierlichen Hände liegen in gefalteter Weise vor ihr und sie scheint nach etwas zu suchen. Dann dreht sie sich zu ihm, fast zufällig, sieht ihm genau in die Augen, als ob sie ihn das erste Mal sehen würde. Als wäre sie die Einzige überhaupt, die ihn wirklich sehen konnte.

Als wäre sie die Einzige, die wusste, das seine Seele noch nicht tot und abgestorben ist.

Sie nickt ihm zu, lächelt und wendet sich wieder ab.

Severus tut es ihr gleich.

Als er den Saal verlässt, weiß er, dass er den Blick in den Spiegel nicht benötigt hätte. Seit jeher weiß sein Herz ganz genau, was sein tiefster innigster Wunsch ist und sorgt zu seinem Leidwesen wohl auch dafür, dass er es nie vergessen wird.


	8. Numb

Ich bin nicht taub, nicht blind, nicht stumm. Und doch könnte ich all das sein ... es würde keinen Unterschied machen.

Ich sehe alles. Ich höre alles. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich meine Gedanken in Worte fassen. Meine Stimme klingt wie immer, nur etwas dumpf. Als würde ich durch eine dicke Wand reden müssen. Ich fühle mich... ich fühle gar nichts. Das ist das Problem, oder? Ich erinnere mich an Zeiten, in denen ich beinahe explodiert wäre vor lauter Emotionen. Wie Feuer-Whiskey haben sie mir meine Sinne vernebelt, sind heiß wie glühende Kohlen durch meine Adern geflossen. Wut, Angst, Ehrgeiz, Verzweiflung... Liebe. Brennend! Als hätten sie in mir drinnen Narben hinterlassen, die niemals richtig verheilten. So hat es sich angefühlt, daran kann ich mich erinnern.

Gefühle. So viele Gefühle.

Inzwischen bin ich erstarrt, erkaltet. Ertrunken in meinen eigenen Empfindungen.

Severus steht mir gegenüber, starrt mich an. Lange, so lange, dass ich glaube, er möchte Löcher durch mich hindurch bohren. Er redet nicht, tut er nie. Starrt mich nur an, stundenlang, als ob er etwas in mir lesen könnte. Seine Augen sind dabei immer klar und dunkel. Nichts regt sich dort, wo früher Funken sprühten.

Er hat nie viel geredet, hat immer alles mit seinen Augen und winzigen Gesten gesagt, was wichtig war. Mit einem leichten Neigen des Kopfes las er mir ganze Gedichte vor, Liebeserklärungen mit einem einzigen streichelnden Finger. Mit nur einem Blinzeln sagte er mehr, als Shakespeare Worte kannte.

Die Zeiten sind vorbei. Er ist noch tauber, noch stummer, noch blinder als ich. Seine Statur steht seit Ewigkeiten vor mir, still und unbeugsam. Manchmal streckt er seine Hand aus, zögerlich, um über meine Wange zu streichen. Ich beuge mich ihm entgegen, will seinen Fingern entgegenkommen. Doch immer hält er inne, wenn nur Zentimeter uns trennen. Könnte ich fühlen, ich würde seinen Atem auf meinem Dekolleté spüren und die Hitze seines Körpers, die Wellen schlägt wie ein wütendes Fieber.

Seine Rastlosigkeit lässt seine Finger erzittern und hastig zieht er seinen Arm zurück, versenkt ihn in die Untiefen seines weiten Mantels, der so groß und schwarz ist, dass er ihn fast verschluckt. Ich weiß, er hat noch nie etwas anderes getragen als schwarz. Doch dieses Schwarz unterscheidet sich so sehr von seiner üblichen Kleidung, dass es vermutlich alle Anwesenden mit seiner Trauer erschlägt. Eine laufende Depression, die alle Freude um sich herum aufsaugt wie ein schwarzes Loch das Licht.

Ich will ihm sagen, er soll sich doch gefälligst zusammenreißen. Er hat genug getrauert. Doch er hört nicht auf mich. Warum sollte er auch. Er trauert ja schließlich um mich. Und auf jemanden zu hören, um den man trauert...

Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich es Leid.

Er seufzt leise, man hört es kaum. Es ist eher ein kaum vernehmlicher Wechsel in der Atmosphäre, ein Knistern, ein unsichtbarer Tanz der Moleküle. Ruckartig dreht er sich um und sein Mantel wirbelt Staub und Flocken auf, die dicht wie eine Wolke in die Luft steigen. Eindeutiger Beweis unserer einsamen und vor allem seltenen Treffen.

Würde ich atmen ... dann wäre die Luft feucht und stickig. Sie würde nach alten Möbeln riechen, modrig, schimmlig. Der beißende Gestank von Ölfarben und Verdünnung, er würde mir die Sinne vernebeln. Eben wie ein Dachboden gefüllt mit unnützem Krimskrams. Ein Potpourri aus Snape'schen Familienerbstücken, die es nicht wert sind noch gebraucht zu werden. Und dass ich eines Tages als ein solches enden würde...? Wer hätte das schon gedacht?

Er bleibt an der morschen Tür stehen, blickt die Treppe hinunter und überlegt. Mit effizienten Bewegungen... man könnte sie auch als fahrig bezeichnen, kommt er zurück und greift nach dem alten Bettlaken, das er bei seiner Ankunft neben meinem Platz ordentlich zusammengelegt hat. Ohne mich auch nur anzusehen, bedeckt er mich damit, nimmt mir meine Sicht und damit das einzige, was mir noch geblieben ist.

Denn ich weiß, dass er dafür gesorgt hat, dass es in diesem Haus keine anderen Gemälde mehr gibt. Keine anderen Leinwände, auf denen ich ihm folgen könnte. Still und leise - wie der Schatten meiner selbst, der ich geworden bin.


	9. Even in Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus/Sirius. Öfter mal was Neues :-)

Es war Ironie des Schicksals. Ach was, mehr als das. Es war ein praktischer Streich kosmischen Ausmaßes und Severus fand ihn nicht lustig. Überhaupt nicht!

Warum musste dieser vermaledeite Hornochse sich ausgerechnet dieses Haus zum Sterben aussuchen? Schön, er war ermordet worden. Und das ausgerechnet von übereifrigen Todessern, die in seinem Haus ein kleines Meeting abgehalten hatten. Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass der Phönixorden seine Sache so genau nimmt und ihn – noch dazu um Severus' Tarnung zu schützen - in seinem eigenen Haus überwältigen und verhaften will? Noch während der lächerlichen ersten Worte zur Todesser-Agenda-Besprechung?

Zugegeben, das Gesicht Goyle's war es wert gewesen. Jedoch lief die Sache aus dem Ruder, als eben dieser wahllose „Avada Kedavras“ in die Runde warf.

Aha, Topfpflanzen waren also ebensowenig immun gegen Unverzeihliche Flüche wie nervtötende Ordensmitglieder.

Severus Snape bereute es, ganz ehrlich. Ja wirklich! Er bereute, dass Sirius Black in seinem Wohnzimmer sterben musste. Direkt neben der Couch und das innerhalb von Sekunden nach dem traurigen Ende des verwelkten Cephalocereus.

Severus erster Gedanke war gewesen: „Verdammter Idiot!“ (Und damit war Goyle gemeint.) „Hättest du nicht mit dem ersten Fluch treffen können? Ich habe zehn Jahre gebraucht, um diesen Kaktus zum Blühen zu bringen. Soviel zu meinem Anti-Zahnbelag-Trank.“

Severus zweiter Gedanke war gewesen: „Verdammter Idiot!“ (Und damit war Sirius gemeint.) „Hättest du beim Sterben nicht besser fallen können? Jetzt ist auch noch ein Loch in meiner Wand, wo dein verdammter Dickschädel ihn eingeschlagen hat.“

Natürlich hatte er da noch nicht bemerkt, dass seine Wohnzimmerwand durch Sirius' unglückliches Fallen nicht das einzige war, dass in diesem Moment zu Bruch gegangen war...

Zugegeben, dieser Vorfall hatte den Vorteil, dass seitdem nie wieder Todessertreffen in Severus' Haus abgehalten wurden. Allerdings für einen hohen Preis. Einen - in den Augen des Hauseigentümers – viel zu hohen Preis. Ein Preis, der auf den Namen Sirius Black hörte.

„Du ruinierst dir deine Augen, Severus.“

„Sei still, ich muss mich konzentrieren!“

„Wie du willst.“

Zwei Sekunden gnädige Stille. Dann...

„Was tust du da eigentlich?“

Severus biss sich auf die Zunge und wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass Sirius nicht in diesem Raum gestorben wäre. Schon allein deswegen, weil er nicht wenig Lust verspürte, ihn noch einmal zu töten. Ganz langsam und ohne störendes Beiwerk in Form von Voldemorts Männern, die sein Haus für eine Art Hauptbüro und Dokumentenablage hielten.

„Topflappen stricken“, antwortete er und seine Stimme wurde vom Knirschen seiner Zähne begleitet.

Sirius gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, halb Lachen, halb Schnauben und Severus hätte schwören können, einen Lufthauch an seinem Ohr zu spüren. Was natürlich vollkommen unmöglich war. Denn Sirius war tot. Und auch wenn diese Tatsache Severus noch zu früheren Zeit unendlich amüsiert und zufriedengestellt hätte, inzwischen war sie zu einer einzigen Tortur geworden.

Denn Sirius war so tot, wie streitsüchtig.

„Kannst du nicht woanders spuken? Ist dir mein Keller nicht dunkel genug?“

„Zu müllig“, erwiderte sein persönlicher Hausgeist und wechselte die Schulter, über die er linste. „Nein ehrlich, was tust du?“

„Nach einem Zauberspruch suchen, der einem Geist den Mund stopfen kann.“

„Das tust du schon seit Wochen.“

„Was eindeutig beweist, dass ich meinem Ziel immer näher komme.“

Wieder schnaubte Sirius und schwebte weiter in Richtung Schreibtisch, bis sein Oberkörper aus den Stapeln Bücher herausragte, die einen Großteil der Tischoberfläche einnahmen. Dort bückte er sich, um näher zu betrachten, was Severus gerade tat.

„Du fummelst an einem glänzenden Ring“, bemerkte der transparente Hausbesetzer und dieses Mal biss sich Severus so stark auf die Zunge, dass er einen leisen, schmerzverzerrten Laut von sich gab. „Warum?“

„Erstens...“ Severus holte tief Luft und zählte in Gedanken bis zehn... wobei er wohlbemerkt in Fünferschritten voranzählte. „... ich fummle nicht. Und zweitens...“ Er zögerte. „... geht es dich nichts an.“

Er fummelte – ja, im Grunde tat er tatsächlich nichts anderes – weiter an dem metallenen Ring herum und fluchte schließlich laut, als er sich die schneidende und äußerst widerwillige Spitze zum wiederholten Mal in die empfindliche Fingerkuppe rammte.

„Idiotische Muggelspielereien!“

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Dieser Schlüsselring war verflucht. Er und der verfluchte Umhangsaum, der sich hoffnungslos darin verheddert hatte, als er den dummen Schlüsselbund - naiv wie Severus war - in seiner verdammten Hosentasche mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Es gab keine andere Erklärung. Das war doch alles so was von lächerlich.

„Warum...“, begann Sirius mit einer gekonnt unschuldigen Stimme „... benutzt du nicht einfach deinen Zauberstab?“ Er schnippte mit den Fingern, was ein seltsam helles Klimpern verursachte, und tippte sich an die Stirn. „Ach ja, du hast ihn ja fallen gelassen.“

„Ich habe ihn nicht fallen gelassen“, schimpfte Severus und seine Wut drohte zu bersten wie der überreife Pickel einer pubertierenden Alraune. „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, du hast ihn mir praktischerweise zerbrochen, als du auf ihn gefallen bist.“

„Tut mir leid, Severus, mein nächster Tod wird etwas entgegenkommender für dich ausfallen“, versprach Sirius mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ja, dafür werde ich sorgen“, murrte Severus und wandte sich wieder seinem akuten Schlüsselringproblem zu, welches beim gegenwärtigen Tempo noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde.

„Verfluchter Muggelschlüsselbund!“, fluchte er weiter und fügte seiner To-Do Liste (Momentan bestehend aus: 1a) Dem Geistergremium Feuer unter ihren faulen Hintern zu machen, damit Sirius schneller dieses Haus verlassen konnte und 1b) einen Geisterfolterfluch finden) noch einen weiteren Punkt hinzu: Die Haustür seines Zuhauses muggelschlossfrei machen!

„Severus?“ Erneut hatte Sirius seinen Weg in seinen Schreibtisch gefunden und musterte seine vergeblichen Versuche mit unverhohlener Schadenfreude.

„Weißt du, Severus, vielleicht verblutest du bei deinen hilflosen Basteleien und wir können gemeinsam dieses Haus bespuken.“

Seine Finger schmerzten, sein Zahnfleisch war wund vom vielen Knirschen und seine ohnehin instabile Geduldsphase näherte sich ihrem unwiderruflichen Ende als er seinen Kopf mit der Stirn voran in seine blutigen Hände stützte.

„Bei Merlins Bart. Womit hab ich das verdient?“

Und auch darauf hatte Sirius Antworten.


End file.
